Kleine Überraschung
by Lily Dragonquill
Summary: Eine kleine Überraschung, die Frodo nicht ganz gelingt... °°° deutsche Version von 'Special Surprise' °°°


Eine kleine Geschichte, zu Ehren von Frodos und Bilbos Geburtstag, die mir gestern Nachmittag in den Sinn kam.   


Allerdings wurde es mir dann am Abend zu spät, deshalb das Update erst heute. 

Deutsche Version von _Surprise_.

**Kleine Überraschung**

_22. September 1374 AZ_

Mit leuchtenden Augen blickte der junge Hobbit den Bühl hinauf.  
"Ich möchte ihn überraschen!", sagte er plötzlich und blieb stehen. "Könnt ihr nicht hier auf mich warten und ich gehe voraus?"  
Bittend sah er zu seinen Eltern auf.  
Drogo Beutlin warf seiner Frau einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie nickte.  
"Wir werden ein Stückchen hinter dir herkommen."  
Der kleine Hobbit grinste, doch plötzlich wurde sein Ausdruck ernst. "Aber er darf euch nicht sehen."  
"Dich darf er auch nicht sehen, mein Junge", meinte Primula und lächelte.   
"Das wird er nicht", erklärte Frodo entschlossen. "Niemand wird mich sehen. Ich werde auf Zehenspitzen von einem Busch zum nächsten schleichen, leise wie eine Schneeflocke."  
Drogo lachte und wuschelte seinem Sohn durch die Haare. "Na dann, geh!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht rannte Frodo von dannen.  
Er hatte Bilbo schon seit beinahe einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Im Jahr zuvor war der alte Hobbit zwei Tage nach seinem Geburtstag nach Bockland gekommen und dieses Jahr hatten seine Eltern beschlossen Bilbo in Beutelsend zu besuchen. Erst einmal war Frodo in dieser großen Hobbithöhle zu Besuch gewesen, doch daran konnte er sich kaum mehr erinnern.

Einige Schritte vor dem Gartentor blieb er stehen. Sein Vater hatte Recht. Bilbo durfte ihn nicht entdecken. Prüfend blickte er von einer Seite zur anderen. Seine Augen leuchteten voller Vorfreude. Niemand war zu sehen.  
Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Langsam und mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete er das Gartentor und versteckte sich hinter einem Busch. Das Herz schlug ihm, aus lauter Aufregung, bis zum Hals. 

Erschrocken bemerkte er plötzlich, dass er gar kein Geschenk bei sich hatte. Er konnte doch nicht einfach an der Tür seines Onkels klopfen, ohne ein Geschenk dabei zu haben. Natürlich hatte er eines mitgebracht, doch dieses war im Rucksack seines Vaters. Aber was er jetzt brauchte, war etwas Kleines, etwas, dass er hier finden konnte, ohne noch einmal zu seinem Vater zurücklaufen zu müssen.  
Suchend blickte er sich um. Seine Augen blieben an einigen violetten Astern hängen. Mit einem vergnügten Quieken griff er nach einer Blume und pflückte sie.

Noch einmal sah er sich vergewissernd um, konnte jedoch noch immer niemanden entdecken. Einige Meter weiter hinten sah er seine Eltern und winkte ihnen zu. Dann trat er hinter dem Busch hervor und ging langsam zur großen, grünen Eingangstür der Hobbithöhle. 

Als er die Tür endlich erreicht hatte, holte er noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte.  
Da stand er nun und wartete darauf, dass Bilbo ihm öffnete. Die Blume hielt er mit beiden Händen fest umklammert und seine blauen Augen leuchteten, wie nur die Augen eines Kindes leuchten konnten. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und es schien, als wollte er nie wieder aufhören zu lachen.

"Was glaubst du, was du da tust?!"  
Überrascht drehte Frodo sich um. Das war gewiss nicht die geliebte Stimme seines Onkels. Außerdem schien nicht gerade sehr viel Liebe in der Stimme mitzuklingen.  
"Herrn Bilbos schöne Blumen einfach pflücken und dann auch noch frech und mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen an der Haustür klopfen."

Grinsen tat er nicht, nicht mehr. Frodo war vollkommen aus der Fassung, als sich dieser kräftige Hobbit vor ihm aufbaute, ihm mit dem Finger drohte und schimpfte, dass es falsch war, Blumen aus den Gärten Fremder zu stehlen.  
Frodo starrten den Hobbit mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an. Er wollte erklären, dass er keineswegs vor hatte, die Blumen zu stehlen, doch der Fremde ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Die Aster rutschte ihm aus den Fingern und landete auf dem Boden.

Verzweifelt blickte er sich zu seinen Eltern um, die glücklicherweise gerade das Gartentor erreicht hatten. Beinahe flehend sah er zu seiner Mutter, hoffte sie oder sein Vater würden diesen Hobbit davon abhalten, ihn weiter zu beschimpfen.

"Gibt es ein Problem", fragte Drogo und sah den Hobbit vor sich fragend an.  
Frodo trat einen Schritt zurück und versteckte sich hinter seinem Vater.  
Hamfast Gamdschie, der Gärtner von Beutelsend nickte. "Dieser kleine Tunichtgut bedient sich einfach an Herrn Bilbos Blumen und"  
"Ich bin sicher, er wollte damit nichts Böses", unterbrach ihn Drogo. "Alles was er will ist, seinen Onkel zu überraschen."  
"Seinen Onkel?" Hamfast Gamdschie blickte verwundert von einem zum anderen   
"Herr Drogo Beutlin!", rief er plötzlich aus und sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Drogo?" Bilbos Kopf tauchte in der Eingangstür auf.  
Die Hobbits wandten sich um.  
"Bilbo!", rief Frodo erfreut und sprang seinem Onkel in die Arme.  
Überrascht kniete Bilbo sich nieder. "Frodo? Bist du es wirklich? Du meine Güte, bist du groß geworden!"  
Der junge Hobbit lächelte und drückte seinen Onkel fest an sich.

Noch ehe Drogo und Primula Bilbo begrüßen konnten, begann Frodo zu sprechen.  
"Wer ist das, Onkel Bilbo?", wollte er wissen und deutete auf Hamfast. "Er war nicht sehr nett."  
Bilbo betrachtete seinen Gärtner mit in Falten gelegter Stirn. "War er das nicht?"  
Hamfast Gamdschie senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Es ist nicht, was du vielleicht denkst, Herr Bilbo. Das ist alles ein großes Missverständnis."  
Bilbo lachte. "Mach dir keine Sorge, Meister Hamfast. Schließlich ist niemandem etwas passiert, oder etwa doch, Frodo?"  
Frodo beäugte den Gärtner misstrauisch, schüttelte aber den Kopf.   
"Sehr gut", meinte Bilbo lächelnd und bedeutete seinen Gästen einzutreten.

Die Hobbits verabschiedeten sich vom alten Ohm und Bilbo lud ihn und seine Familie zu einer Tasse Tee am späteren Nachmittag ein.

Frodo hatte die Aster wieder hochgehoben und drehte sie nun missmutig in den Händen.   
Primula bemerkte einen finsteren Blick in den Augen ihres Sohnes, als sie die Höhle betraten.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte sie wissen.  
Mit traurigen Augen sah der Hobbitjunge zu ihr auf und grummelte: "Es sollte eine Überraschung werden, doch dieser seltsame Gärtner, der Ohm hat alles verdorben."  
Primula lächelte. "Verdorben ist noch gar nichts, mein Junge. Hast du den überraschten Ausdruck in den Augen deines Onkels gesehen, als er die Tür öffnete? Er schien wirklich sehr verwundert zu sein."  
"Wirklich, sehr verwundert", meinte Bilbo und wuschelte Frodo durch die Haare.  
"Tatsächlich?", die Augen des Jungen begannen wieder zu leuchten.  
Bilbo nickte. Das glückliche Grinsen kehrte auf Frodos Gesicht zurück und er stürmte zu seinem Vater, bat ihn, ihm das Geschenk für Bilbo zu geben.

Mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln im Gesicht kehrte Frodo zurück, die Hände hinter dem Rücken versteckt.   
"Aber du bekommst es nur, wenn du auch wirklich überrascht warst."  
Bilbo lachte in sich hinein. "Und was würdest du tun, wenn ich nicht überrascht gewesen wäre?"  
Frodo runzelte die Stirn, dachte einen Augenblick über Bilbos Worte nach.  
"Ich denke, du würdest es trotzdem bekommen."  
Er schmunzelte und reichte seinem Onkel eine kleine Holzkiste.   
"Alles Gute, Onkel Bilbo!"  
"Alles Gute, mein Junge!"  



End file.
